


Stolen Moment

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal and Simon in a tree...oh all right, the corridor, but you get the idea





	Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....  
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at  
> [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> Original publication date: October 26, 2003
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Archive: Here, there, everywhere. No permission required.   
Disclaimers: Not mine, I just play with them.  
Notes:Written for the instasmut ladies. _smooch_ gals

  


The kiss is soft and light, a bare brushing of lips over lips but it startles Simon into a gasp. Mal strokes his fingers lightly along Simon's jaw and deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue past his slightly parted lips and into the wet heat of Simon's mouth. Simon makes an indefinable sound and melts against him as their tongues meet and caress. Mal coaxes Simon's tongue into his mouth and sucks on it. Simon moans and clutches at his shoulders, pressing himself against the larger man. Mal tightens his hold and buries his hand in Simon's thick, dark hair. The once languid kiss becomes more and more urgent as they try to devour each other. The footsteps sounding down the corridor pulls them out of their lust induced haze and they jump quickly away from each other, trying desperately to arrange themselves into some semblance of propriety as Inara walks into view. 

She walks past them with a polite nod, holding back a knowing smile.


End file.
